metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
1950s
195X The Boss's horse is born. Pacifica Ocean (Paz Ortega Andrade) is born. November 12th, Early '50s: Peter Stillman is born. 1950 June 25th: Beginning of the Korean War. Jack participates in the war. June: Jack becomes a student of The Boss. President Truman orders the development of various types of atomic bombs. 1951 March: Israel reorganizes the Mossad as the Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations. November 1st: The "Operation: Buster-Jangle (Dog)" nuclear test is conducted in Area 7 in Nevada, with army troops cooperating. The Boss is exposed to high levels of radiation. 1952 Werner von Braun proposes the Mars Project, his plan to send men to space. June: The NSA is formed. June 19th: The United States Army Special Forces, the "Green Berets", is formed, modeled after the British SAS. October 3rd: The United Kingdom tests their first nuclear bomb, "Hurricane", off the Western Australian coast, and becomes the world's third nuclear power. November 1st: The first hydrogen bomb is detonated in the Enewetak atoll. English mathematician and cryptanalyst Alan Turing is arrested due to his practice of homosexuality, an illegal act under UK laws at the time. The Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory is first established in Livermore, California as the Lawrence Radiation Laboratory at Livermore as an offshoot of the existing University of California Radiation Laboratory at Berkreley. 1953 April 25th: Watson and Crick discover the double helix structure of DNA. June 16th - 17th: The Uprising in East Germany. Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin takes part in the suppresion. June 27th: End of the Korean War. September 7th: Nikita Khrushchev becomes the First Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. 1954 January 12th: Secretary of State John Foster Dulles announces the New Look policy (the so-called "massive retaliation strategy"). January 21st: The USS Nautilus, the first nuclear-powered submarine, is launched. March 1st: The first U.S. test of a hydrogen bomb, Operation Castle Bravo, detonated in Bikini Atoll. Jack is rendered sterile after involvement in the testing. March 13th: The KGB (Committee for State Security) is formed in the Soviet Union. March 13th until May 7th: The Battle of Dien Bien Phu. June 1st: The start of CIA involvement in Vietnam: The Saigon Military Mission CIA squad led by Colonel Edward Landsdale of the United States Air Force arrives at Vietnam to aid the Vietnamese by, under the diplomatic cover job as an Assistant Air Attache, partaking in Paramilitary operations and wage political-psychological warfare against the enemy. July: The Japan Self-Defense Forces are formed. October 26th: Lansdale lured two key personnel in a coup detat against South Vietnamese president Ngo Dinh Diem out of Vietnam. November 1st: The Algerian War of Independence is waged. The Hiller VZ-1 Pawnee, the first flying platform prototype is created by the United States. The MAZ-535 Soviet army truck was developed in the Soviet Union. 1955 February 26th: The USS Missouri is decommissioned and placed into the Pacific Reserve Fleet. April 18th: Albert Einstein dies, begging for the end of nuclear weapons. August 3rd: The First World Conference against atomic/hydrogen bombs in Hiroshima. December 24th: NORAD first sets up the NORAD Tracks Santa program First successful liftoff of a Flying Platform in America. 1956 October 23rd until November 10th: The Hungarian Revolution. Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin takes part in the suppresion. 1957 August: The USSR successfully launches the first intercontinental ballistic missile, the R-7. September 29th: The Kyshtym Nuclear Disaster in the Ural Mountains. Elisa is caught in the nuclear fallout and is taken to a lab in East Germany, in which she is subjected to ESP experiments. There, she develops her alternate personality, Ursula. October 4th: The USSR launches Sputnik I, the first Earth-orbiting artificial satellite. The Sputnik I also demostrated that the USSR had the capacity to drop a nuke anywhere on the planet. December 17th: The U.S. launches its first successful ICBM, the Atlas A The first ever HALO School in the United States Military is established. The Boss is invited to teach in the school. SS-1C enters service. The Zu-23 is first produced. Oil is discovered at the Swanson River. The IAEA (International Atomic Energy Agency) is established to oversee peaceful as well as military applications of atomic power. 1958 February 1st: America launches its first satellite, the Explorer I. February 7th: The Advanced Research Projects Agency (ARPA) is created. Its creation is directly attributed to the launching of Sputnik and to U.S. realization that the Soviet Union had developed the capacity to rapidly exploit military technology. July 7th: Eisenhower signs the Alaska Statehood Act. July 29th: NACA is dissolved. NASA is established. Work doesn't begin until October 1st. The USSR launches the Vostok Program, the first human spaceflight program. Paz Ortega Andrade is supposed to be born. Mountain Dew is developed. The Da Nang Air Base is established 1959 January 1st: The Cuban Revolution: the 26th of July Movement overthrows Batista's government. January 3rd: Alaska is admitted into the United States as a State. The United States launches Project Mercury, the first human spaceflight program of the United States. June 12th:Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004) The Boss: Jack, is that you? How many years has it been? // Naked Snake: Boss?? // The Boss: That's right, it's me. // Naked Snake: ... // The Boss: Talk to me. Let me hear your voice. // Naked Snake: It's been 5 years, 72 days, and 18 hours. The Boss abandons Jack on a mission at around noon without explanation. She is called in to be part of a secret mission by Eisenhower to sabotage various Soviet projects as well as participating in the Mercury Lady project by NASA. September 26th: The Vietnam War begins. October 6th: The Luna 3 takes pictures of the dark side of the moon. The United States uses the Da Nang Air Base as one of their major air bases. The Tiger Stripe Camo is adopted by the South Vietnamese Marine Corps. The Obyekt 279 is commissioned by L. Troyanov for the Red Army. However, Nikita Krushchev cancelled the project due to more favor towards long-range missiles as well as a lack of budget. Despite this, however, Colonel Volgin of GRU had managed to procure the designs and mass produce the tanks at Tselinoyarsk. The Soviet Union stops supplying aid to China in nuclear weapons development. This likewise resulted in China's hydrogen bomb and space rocket projects, codenamed "Liangdan yixing", falling behind, and also fuelled the Chinese Philosophers' desires to steal the Philosophers' Legacy. Notes and references Category:Timeline